Zoro and Tashigi oneshots (ZoTash)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Plain and simple as the title would suggest, I'm going to make a series of oneshots revolving around my favourite One Piece pairing, ZoTash. (Zoro x Tashigi)


**I was thinking of starting this series of ZoTash oneshots for a while now, but I lacked the inspiration to do it. But cute ZoTash pictures helped with that. Enjoy! :)**

He was lost once again, roaming the streets of this small port town his crew stumbled upon on their journey. He walked around trying to reunite with the rest of his crew. But all the instructions he was given seemed to be completely wrong, "If the west is on the right side of the map, then why the hell is this freaking marketplace here... Nami clearly said that the ship was on the west side of the city."

"I swear, it's like they want me to get lost." Zoro talked with himself like a madman in the middle of the marketplace as he looked for the ship between the buildings. "What the hell? That's so far!" Zoro exlaimed as he spotted the Thousand Sunny about a kilometer away from him through one of the narrow streets, he was lucky that this marketplace was ona hill and so conneceted to the rest of the city.

"Alright, I shouldn't worry anymore." Zoro said and began his walk towards the ship, free of all worries. But despite his remarkable observation haki, the green haired swordsman failed to notice something. Another swordsman was carefully observing the lost pirate from a fair distance as she trailed behind him.

She jumped from roof to roof with remarkable agility, her footsteps so silent that it would put a ninja to shame. She quickly ran past Zoro and jumped in front of him. "You!" Zoro exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He asked the cute marine. "What I'm doing is challenging you!" Tashigi answered sternly.

"Fight me, Roronoa!" She yelled as she stepped in front of him with Shigure in her hands."Eyeglasses, I don't have time for games now, I've got to meet up with my crew." Zoro arrogantly replied before attempting to run past the marine. "You're going nowhere, fight me!" Tashigi yelled once more as she placed her sword centimeters away from his throat.

"I won't fight you!" Zoro yelled back as he pushed her sword away with his own. "What?! Because I'm a women, is tha-" And before she could finish her accusation she felt a pair of lips against her own. "Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered in response. "Showing you the reason why I won't fight you, what else would I mean?" Zoro replied with a stern look in his eyes, and slightly backed away.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks. "You're a pirate, we can't." She protested, but was once again silenced by the green haired swordsman. His lips felt heavenly against her own, and that stupid feeling she had everytime they met was coming back to haunt her. She hated the fact that she fell in love with a pirate. And just like that his lips parted from hers, "I don't care about the rules." He whispered as their foreheads touched after the intense kiss.

"I can see someone as arrogant as the Roronoa Zoro I know saying such a thing." She replied with a pout before continuing, "But this is just a trick anyway, right?" She asked Zoro. "Yes it's a trick, I would never do this if it wasn't a trick." He replied jokingly before kissing the marine once again, "Thought so." She whispered in response before succumbing to his kisses.

"Now that I think about it, they can shop around the town without my help, they always yell at me anyway, that damn Nami especially." Zoro said while looking away from the cute swordsman in front of him. "Th-then trick me ag-again..." Tashigi said quickly and before she knew it the pair of her favourite lips touched hers and two strong hands wrapped themselves around her.

She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck while he kissed her troubles away. "Zoro." she moaned under her breath as she relaxed in the embrace of her loved one.

 **I usually post things as soon as I finish them, so when I finish the next one I'll post it. As of now though, I've got a few other things that I'd like to continue, so I don't really know how to 'approach' all of this. I guess I'll prioritize the 'Captain and her Sly Bastard'. But if I don't get the inspiration to do that one, I'll most likely start adding more Shokugeki no Soma fanfics.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, leave you thoughts in the review or in a PM. :)**


End file.
